


О том, как Кучики-тайчо попал сразу в несколько неловких ситуаций и с честью из них вышел... почти

by Greenmusik



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Кучики нет своего лейтенанта, поэтому для выполнения этого задания ему дали чужого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О том, как Кучики-тайчо попал сразу в несколько неловких ситуаций и с честью из них вышел... почти

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanOldie-kun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FanOldie-kun).



Эта женщина явно задалась целью меня совратить. Как иначе можно объяснить её настойчивые уговоры зайти в тесную комнатёнку и раздеться к её возвращению. Я, конечно, подозревал, что в парные командировки попадают не только со служебными целями, но чтобы вот так сразу...  
\- Нет, Кучики-тайчо, брюки на фундоши не надевают.  
Кажется, я ошибся. Она всего лишь хочет меня переодеть. Но я-то уже настроился.  
\- Тайчо, ну что Вы стоите? Снимайте уже эту тряпку. Вот, выбирайте, что больше нравится - плавки, боксёры, стрин... Ой!  
Ну всё. Она заметила.  
\- Кажется, я ошиблась с размером. В капитанском хаори Вы смотритесь гораздо мощнее. Подождите минуточку!  
И как это надевать? Ни завязок, ни инструкции.  
\- Отличный выбор! И главное - сидит почти как фундоши, только ткани меньше.  
Значительно меньше. Всё ещё чувствую себя голым. Так, это тоже на задницу.  
\- Эту пимпочку вверх и тут застегнуть. А Вам идёт. Походите туда-сюда. Нигде не жмёт?  
\- Жмёт, - и ходить ужасно неудобно.  
\- Где? О! О-о-о!!! И часто так?   
Ни стыда ни совести.  
\- Слишком близко!  
\- Простите, тайчо. Я сейчас поищу что-нибудь попросторнее. Чтоб не жало, - она шепчет себе под нос и прячет улыбку.  
Что значит "как подросток"?! Я взрослый мужчина, способный сдерживать реакции организма на полуобнажённое женское тело и одуряющий запах. Почти всегда.

 

Не понимаю, почему я вынужден оставаться в этом шумном месте после того, как мы установили все детекторы и перепроверили каждый по два раза. Меня совершенно не прельщает перспектива оставаться среди толпы различного возраста живых людей, которые так и норовят наступить мне на ногу, испачкать едой новую одежду, а то и вовсе сбить с ног. В чём я абсолютно уверен, так это в том, что не имею ни малейшего желания лезть на эту конструкцию, которая звучит так, будто с минуты на минуту развалится.  
\- Кучики-сан, Вы боитесь аттракционов?  
Я ничего не боюсь! Ни летающих зонтиков, ни гремящей повозки. Но это не означает, что я с идиотской улыбкой на лице туда залезу и буду орать.  
\- Кучики-сан, кричать вовсе не обязательно. Ну пойдёмте, это же так весело!  
Вот за это я не люблю женщин. Никакого понятия о субординации.  
\- Вот сюда, на самые первые места!  
Её действительно не волнует, что её одежду может унести встречным ветром? Хорошо, что волосы убраны в хвост. Обычной причёске точно пришёл бы конец. Ощущения как при шунпо - совершенно невозможно смотреть прямо из-за ветра, и глаза слезятся.

\- Мацумото-фукутайчо, только не говорите мне, что мы стоим вместе со всеми этими людьми, - потому что если это так, то я лучше вернусь на стальную паутину, чем буду втискивать себя в этот домик.  
\- Там всего лишь надо пройти по коридору и выйти с обратной стороны. Ну, Кучики-сан, что Вы канючите, как маленький...  
\- На меня это не действует.  
\- Простите. Я просто привыкла ходить сюда с Тоши.. с Хицугайей-тайчо, - шепчет она мне на ухо.  
\- Слишком близко!  
\- Ну что Вы, разве же это "близко"?! - кажется, я начинаю верить ходящим о ней и Ичимару слухам. Эта улыбка...   
У неё что, на все аттракционы билеты куплены заранее? В пруд я прыгать не буду!   
\- Смотрите, у меня совсем нет талии! А если я присяду, то будет очень большая грудь.  
\- Она и так слишком большая.  
\- Вам нравится, когда маленькая?  
Всё же хорошо, что тут разноцветные лампы, встану-ка я под красной.  
\- Кучики-сан, смотрите! ААА!!!!   
\- Что такое?  
\- Я-то думала, что это я на призрака похожа.  
Зеркала-зеркала-зеркала. И ни одного ровного. Вся наша жизнь отражается в поверхности, все ошибки, все неверные шаги. Уродство души...  
\- Тайчо, вам не понравилось?  
\- Очень поучительно.

Весь мир вертится вокруг нас, или это мы вертимся на месте. Ещё мы летим над миром, и я знаю, что не упаду, даже если разожму руки. А женщина напротив меня улыбается настолько заразительно, что хочется улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Кучики-тайчо, Вам наконец-то нравится?!! - кричит она, а вращение всё ускоряется, и я совершенно перестаю понимать, где верх, а где низ.  
\- Вам ведь понравилось, правда? Мы будто летали, - Мацумото чуть пошатывается.  
\- Мне не было неприятно.  
Только падающего с ног напарника мне и не хватало.  
\- Простите, у меня голова закружилась, - она выпрямляется. - Вы улыбнулись, я видела! Когда я расскажу об этом ребятам, они наконец-то перестанут думать, что Вы бесчувственная фарфоровая статуя.  
Только не это! Я слишком много усилий для создания собственного образа.  
\- Когда Вы делаете такое страшное лицо, я начинаю бояться за свою жизнь. Ладно, если Вы сходите со мной в кино, я никому не скажу, - не знаю, что это, но мне заранее не нравится. - А это, - она махнула рукой в сторону входа в парк, - будет наш с вами маленький секрет, Кучики-тайчо! Вы же сходите со мной в кино? - уточняет она, заглядывая мне в глаза.  
\- Слишком близко!  
\- Простите, тайчо, - она отстраняется и скашивает глаза вниз. - Жмёт?  
Вернусь - возьму себе лейтенанта. И это будет мужчина!


End file.
